Tale of the Unwilling Hero
by Sabayn
Summary: Tribesmen, a hero of Paragon City, finds himself in a situation where he does not like the outcome


**Tale of the Unwilling Hero**

**--------------------------Atlas Park Warehouse-------------------------**

Inside the 30,000 square foot warehouse in downtown Paragon two men talked. They spoke familiarly and quietly. Large crates piled high to the rafters created this area for illegal meetings and transactions. The large wooden and plastic crates surrounded them. There was a small gap for entrance and exit and a once covered, crawl space for escape…

"You really should have listened to me the first time," the huge man regretfully told the smaller man. The smaller man was sprawled on the concrete floor with one functional arm and a bleeding stump for the other, "I didn't want to be the one to arrest you."

"Yeah right. I'll believe that some other day. You were always the one who couldn't stand being out done by me," Kyle Corre replied defiantly, his tone bitter. "I learned magic, you couldn't." It was true, but Kyle, the smaller man, could take little satisfaction in it as he looked at his ruined arm and fought to dampen the pain with his magic. He knew that his captor really did not want to capture him. They knew each other.

"I don't care what you know and what I don't know. You broke the law and you dealt with the Tsoo, knowing the consequences. I have to…am taking you in myself," the large man said with an angry force.

"That will not stop me," the smaller man snarled. "You'll never stop me, until I'm dead."

"I know," the large man said, looking at the floor as his regret echoed in the room.

**--------------------------Atlas Park police station-------------------------**

The station was rich with dinginess. The walls, floors and ceiling were aged puke green. The visitor's information and booking center was manned by one person who looked over due for his relief. He yawned as the big man dragged his prisoner to the large old desk in the front of the room.

"Excuse me, Officer. This criminal needs to be sent directly to the Zig," the large man said holding up his unconscious, bleeding prey.

"Oh? And by what power do you think you have to pass that judgment on him," the officer asked with disinterest. He finally raised his eyes from the magazine in front of him and began to study the two men before him.

"Scan my card," the large man said as tears formed at the edges of both eyes.

"Ok, one moment, that I can do." the officer took the card from the gloved hand. Then slipped it into the machine as he watched the scanned card results roll in, his pupils grew larger, "You're the Tribesmen?" The officer

"Yes that is the name I use," Tribesmen said unemotionally. There was no pride in the acknowledgement of that fact. He placed his captive on the floor.

"Sir, I am a fan, could I get you to sign this," the officer asked falling all over himself in his excitement. He banged against the counter, dropped his writing pad, pencil and hat and nearly slipped picking everything up.

"I guess, but first would you please take care of this criminal? His name is Kyle Corre, and please do be careful he knows some magic and he has studied ninjutsu."

"A martial artist?" The office asked, stepping back.

"No. Not really. Ninjutsu is the Japanese method of espionage involving stealthy movements and camouflage" Tribesmen quietly corrected the man. "So place him accordingly."

"Yes sir," the officer fawned, "Would you sign this form so I may place him in jail?"

"Yes" Tribesmen quickly scrawled on the form and handed it back. Oh, and give the item you wish me to sign as well," the Tribesmen replied, sadness layering every word.

**--------------------------Apartment Complex in Steel Canyon-------------------------**

"Hi Michael, how are you tonight," Tribesmen asked the doorman as the clicks of his heels hit hard on the pavement leaving an echo in his wake.

"I am doing good Aaron, any luck out there tonight?" Michael asked in the usual fashion.

"Some…I guess, why don't when you get off come up and talk, I will not be sleeping tonight, rough night." Aaron said with the tears forming around his eyes, "I'll make some of that herbal tea you seem to like so much."

"Sure Aaron, I'll come up when I get off in about four hours," Michael said patting the taller man's shoulder in reassurance.

"Thanks I would be grateful for it," Aaron said with his mind wondering why.

**--------------------------Tribesmen's Apartment-------------------------**

As Aaron entered his apartment, he sat on the chair he had placed there. He placed his head in his hands and began to weep. A while later he slipped his boots off, and stared at the dried blood, tears quickly began to fall again. "Why him, of all people why him,"Aaron asked but expected no answer.

After he removed the rest of his clothing he put some slippers on, walking in his boxers he headed to his bathroom and proceeded to take a shower. About an hour after he had entered the shower he stepped out placed a robe over his built body, and took his contacts out and placed them. Next he removed the plate he had placed to cover the burn scars around his right eye. He placed square frame glasses over his eyes.

He quickly moved to his bedroom where he removed his robe and pulled out a set of clothing, and placed them over his slightly bruised body. "Yea it's been a rough night," Aaron said.

"Why him, and why was it me who had to arrest him, of all the people it could have been, why him," Aaron's tone began to fall into a clear sorrow.

Aaron walked over to his stereo and pulled out his favorite CD and turned it to track fifteen and stood and listened to the song as it played, _I am the modern man, who hides behind a mask So no one else can see my true identity_ He heard the door buzz be hit three times, Michael.

"Hello Michael come on in," Aaron said as he pressed the door release button.

"Hi Aaron, what is wrong, one of the criminals say something that hit your heart again?" Michael asked.

"Not so much that as who I brought in and sent to the Zig," Aaron said as he began to tear up again.

"You sent them to the Zig, you rarely do that, of all the heroes who have that clearance, you are on the lowest one that normal prison VS. Zig ratio." Michael said, "If I had that clearance I would send even most of the Hellions to the Zig. Anyway, who did you arrest that has you shook up tonight?"

"Kyle," Aaron said with a single word to push the point across, "I ripped his arm off with a single axe kick, more like a crippling axe kick with the damage it did."

"Oh, him, I thought he helped you a lot of time," Michael said.

_The problem's plain to see: too much technology Machines to save our lives. Machines dehumanize_

"He did, but he wanted to farther his magic, and he got involved with Tsoo and he was stealing artifacts from the museum's warehouse for their upcoming Japanese culture history exhibit coming up." Aaron said through tears.

"But him he was so skilled in magic, he did things I never thought possible with a bow or his ninjutsu. How did you even catch him with his ability to hide?" Michael asked with a saddening interest.

"Let me start from the beginning," Aaron said as he began to explain how his night went.


End file.
